pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Piloswine
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexmokalos=077 |evofrom=Swinub |evointo=Mamoswine |gen=Generation II |species=Swine Pokémon |type=Ice |type2=Ground |metheight=0.9 m |imheight=3'07" |metweight=55.8 kg |imweight=123.0 lbs. |ability=Oblivious Snow Cloak |dw=Thick Fat |egg1=Field |body=08 |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Piloswine (Japanese: イノムー Inomuu) is an / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Piloswine is a brown, pig-like Pokémon with white tusks coming out of its mouth. Behavior Unlike its previous evolutionary stage Piloswine can be very dangerous if it is spooked or angered. Evolution Piloswine is the evolved form of Swinub as of level 33. Piloswine evolves into Mamoswine at any given level once it knows the move AncientPower. Game info Game locations |type2= |goldsilver=Evolve Swinub |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Swinub |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Swinub |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Swinub |dprarity=None |platinum=Route 217 (Poké Radar) |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Swinub |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Uncommon |black2white2=Giant Chasm |b2w2rarity=Common |xy=Frost Cavern |xyrarity=Common |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex entries |type2= |gen=II |gold=Because the long hair all over its body obscures its sight, it just keeps charging repeatedly. |silver=If it charges at an enemy, the hairs on its back stand up straight. It is very sensitive to sound. |crystal=Although its legs are short, its rugged hooves prevent it from slipping, even on icy ground. |ruby=Piloswine is covered by a thick coat of long hair that enables it to endure the freezing cold. This Pokémon uses its tusks to dig up food that has been buried under ice. |sapphire=Piloswine is covered by a thick coat of long hair that enables it to endure the freezing cold. This Pokémon uses its tusks to dig up food that has been buried under ice. |emerald=A Piloswine is covered by a thick coat of long hair for enduring freezing cold. It uses its tusks to dig up food that has been buried under ice. |firered=If it charges at an enemy, the hairs on its back stand up straight. It is very sensitive to sound. |leafgreen=Because the long hair all over its body obscures its sight, it just keeps charging repeatedly. |diamond=Its shaggy coat makes it unable to see. It checks surroundings with its sensitive nose instead. |pearl=Its shaggy coat makes it unable to see. It checks surroundings with its sensitive nose instead. |platinum=Covered by a shaggy coat, it is strong against the cold. Its tusks of ice thicken when it snows. |heartgold=Because the long hair all over its body obscures its sight, it just keeps charging repeatedly. |soulsilver=If it charges at an enemy, the hairs on its back stand up straight. It is very sensitive to sound. |black=Covered by a shaggy coat, it is strong against the cold. Its tusks of ice thicken when it snows. |white=Covered by a shaggy coat, it is strong against the cold. Its tusks of ice thicken when it snows. |black 2=Covered by a shaggy coat, it is strong against the cold. Its tusks of ice thicken when it snows. |white 2=Covered by a shaggy coat, it is strong against the cold. Its tusks of ice thicken when it snows. |x=Although its legs are short, its rugged hooves prevent it from slipping, even on icy ground. |y=Because the long hair all over its body obscures its sight, it just keeps charging repeatedly. |or = Piloswine is covered by a thick coat of long hair that enables it to endure the freezing cold. This Pokémon uses its tusks to dig up food that has been buried under ice. |as = Piloswine is covered by a thick coat of long hair that enables it to endure the freezing cold. This Pokémon uses its tusks to dig up food that has been buried under ice.}} Stats Sprites |type2 = |gldspr = G 221 front.png |slvspr = S 221 front.png |cryspr = C 221 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 221 front.png |emeraldspr = E 221 front.gif |frlgspr = RS 221 front.png |dpspr = DP 221 front.png |dpsprf = DP 221f front.png |ptspr = Pt 221 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 221f front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 221 front.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 221f front.png |bwspr = Piloswine BW.gif |b2w2spr = Piloswine BW.gif |xyspr = Piloswine XY.gif |xysprs = Piloswine Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Piloswine XY.gif |orassprs = Piloswine Shiny XY.gif}} Trivia Gallery 221Piloswine OS anime.png 221Piloswine_Dream.png 221Piloswine_Pokemon_Stadium.png 221Piloswine_Pokémon_Colosseum.jpg 221Piloswine_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 221Piloswine_Pokémon_PokéPark_2.jpg Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Pokémon that evolve when they learn a move Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Ancient Pokémon